Billy's true friends
by crazybasmentteckfreak
Summary: what if Billy never came back after being the kraken attack in the Big Boogey adventure?what if Grim, Irwin, and Mandy were still able to stop Boogey?these are the of Grim, Irwin, Billy's parents, Maybe Jeff vote, and most of all Mandy after billy's death
1. Billys death

Disclaimer: i do'nt grim adventures of Billy and Mandy -  
what if Billy never came back after being the kraken attack in the Big Boogey adventure?  
what if Grim, Irwin, and Mandy were still able to stop Boogey? these are the of Grim, Irwin, Billy's parents, Maybe Jeff if anyone likes him vote, and most of all Mandy, after Billy's death -  
It was 6 hours after Billy had been attacked by the kraken and had been drug under, and Mandy was starting to get worried about him

"Do you think Billy's okay"Irwin asked scared

all she could manage was "Billy is always fine".

He never came up, after the race and the battle for the Hand of Horror, they all became very concenrned, Mandy than unclipped

the heart shaped necklace she wears at all times and pulled a small latch on the side, and opened it. Inside was a picture

of a slightly younger Billy and Mandy before they met Grim, and in a very rare occurance, she was smiling in this photo. She

let one single tear escape her eye. She remembered that day perfectly, -----Billy and Mandy's moms had brought them to them

Endsville park to play and Mandy came over to Billy who was swinging and said to him "hey, your that freak that smashed that

ice cream cone on my face a couple days ago." Billy kind of just stared at here vacantly, he then said "Oh, yeah sorry

about thats, really...do you want to be friends?" Mandy was acctually kind of surprised, after all she was still an

evil little girl back then, and no one wanted to be her friend, ever, she thought that this boy was either the

stupidest boy on earth or the most considerate, or heck maybe even both. But still she felt that she had to remain

emotionless so she just groaned out"ugh, fine" so Billy grabbed her hand and ran over to his mom and excitedly said

"Mom, can you take a picture of me, and my new friend?" "sure" she laughed. and just before the picture was taken

she acctually let a small smirk escape her.---- they had been looking for Billy for hours and they knew that on the

surface world it was starting to get dark. Suddenly the death boat came to an abrupt stop,with Mandy yelling"grim, what is the-Gasp-". Billy's corpse was smashed against some rock pillars on a beach about 100

feet from the boat. "no" Mandy whispered.

The funeral was scheduled for the next week. Mandy, to everyone's suprise even came and put an enlarged version of the picture

of Billy and herself on his casket.

as the casket was lowered into the ground, Grim whispered to her "I thought you hated everone, why did you come?

She let out a low sigh and said "Grim, it is only after we lose those who we...love...that we reilise just how important

they are.

Once the casket was lowered to the ground Grim stood and walked up to the casket to repeat a tradition that, was usually

unknown to the mortals but for Billy he had made a slight revision, almost sobbing he weeped "ask not for who the bell tolls,

unfortunetly it tolls, -sniff- for thee." after that everyone dispersed except Mandy she walked up to the memorial and ran

her hand across the glass of the picture frame and whispered "I love you, Billy". and shuffled to her parents car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

more to come. R&R no flamers. peace. 


	2. Irwin's thoughts

i do not own the grim adventures of billy and mandy also, thanks for the advice, Obssessed4life i think it will help with this chapter.

-  
irwin was lying on his bed at his home thinking. Billy had been his only friend, Mandy and grim were really billy's friends, now with him gone, things just seemed quieter, in a terrible way, he had not seen either of them for days, their was nothing to say.

he could not get up in the morning to go to school, he just felt there was no point without Billy making him laugh, he feared that he could'nt make it through Mindy, or Sperg's bullying. Suprisingly, when he acctually went to school the next day, Mindy, Spurg, just about no one was talking, they all seemed dead really, Billy had brought life to the town of endsville. Curious he walked up to Spurg and said "um, hi Spurg"  
spurg simply sighed and said "hey, Irwin". everyone was in that state, the sad lifelessness called being normal, without billy, not only was he depressed, but it was the whole town, even spurg thought Billy was funny at times, now that was gone endsville was dying it was becoming just like every other town on earth, normal no giant monster attacks nothing, but in this sorrow irwin realized, that not only was everything dull and boring without him, that everything was dead so why should he stay around to join it all on a slow declining drop, he decided to just pick up a knife. and end it

-  
He lie there on his bed, knife in hand thinking, thinking now not of what happend to billy, but of old times, of when they first met.  
it was a few days after billy had met Mandy. Irwin's dad had taken him to Endsville lake for a swim, as of course, had Billy's dad taken him.

Irwin was out in the water a suddenly got a cramp in his leg, the shock of this caused him to jump backwards into deep water and he started to panic he could'nt swim.

Billy heard the nearby noise and left very quickly to see what was happening, he was shocked to see a kid flipping his hands around,  
Billy walked out to try and save him, but to his surprise the water was not so deep, Irwin, after seeing this stood up "Heh um thanks"said Irwin

a few moments later Irwin and billy were walking along and talking "...no offense, Irwin"said Billy"but you really need to be brave, I mean think about it if you were'nt scared you would,nt a'been in some much trouble.

Irwin thought about this for a moment and dared to say"ahem, thanks, friends?""SURE!!"said Billy almost instantly suddenly Billy's mom called him, he had to leave, so he ran off yelling"goodbye Irwin"  
-  
then, back in his room Irwin thought, he thought now of Billy's words "you really need to be brave"and "goodbye Irwin he realized that this, is not what Billy would have wanted, he would want him to be happy, to keep Endsville alive, he put the knife down, and looked out the window and said "goodbye Billy"  
then he went downstairs and grabbed his bike, he decided to go for a swim, in Endsville Lake.  
-  
r and r, also Immortalfool for making that awsome drawing of the locket! that is exactly how I pictured them while writing "sniffles" I got something in my eye. 


End file.
